Digimon Download Reality Ver 40
by yukito the NM Syndromer
Summary: A story about a girl who gets transported into the digital world to become a digidestined. Discontinued
1. Prolouge

Digimon: Downloaded Reality Ver. 4.0

By- yukito mewprout@yahoo.com

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the original Digimon characters, but any characters I created are mine and you can't have them. Unless you ask.

Also, the version 4.0 is in the title because you could see this as a 4th season or something.

Ryid was bored. Extremely bored. Her friend Josh had just hung up the phone, and she didn't feel like calling him again. His voice got annoying after a little while anyway. She didn't feel like playing anything. _I beat everything already,_ she thought to herself. _What would be the point?_

She suddenly had a strong urge to go outside. Take a walk. Just a feeling that told her see needed to get out of her house and walk. Anywhere. _Weird…I don't normally feel like doing anything that involves leaving the house._ Walking seemed better than doing her homework any way.

She stepped into the warm sunlight. _Where do I wanna go?_ She just took off down the street. The odd feeling became stronger and stronger. Suddenly she stopped. Right in the middle of the road. And there was a car coming. Ryid was frozen in place. She told her legs to move, but they refused. Why didn't the car stop? Didn't whoever was driving see her?

__

What the h- Ryid was struck by the car, and was thrown back several feet. A bright light filled her vision as conciseness slipped from her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warm. Heat surged around her body. What was happening? Was she dead? The last thing Ryid remember was the car hitting her. Her thoughts were interrupted as she sensed the prescene of another. Something sniffing at her short brown hair. Something with a wet nose. _A dog?_

Ryid opened her eyes. And screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The pinkish monster that had been investigating her body screamed back.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Ah?" Ryid was confused. The monster kept screaming. She got a better look at it. It had large purple eyes and light pink fur. Two tails wagged behind its dog-like body. It had sharp, pointy fangs that gleamed in the light. It finally noticed that Ryid was no longer screaming, and calmed down.

"Umm…who are you, and what are you doing here?" It asked Ryid.

"I'm Ryid," she hesitantly answered. "And I don't know how I got here. Or where this place is." She studied her surroundings. They were in a cave, but there was furniture and books and all kinds of weird things that Ryid had never seen before neatly arranged. "Who…or what are you?"

The pink creature perked up a bit. "I'm Inusamon! You have a weird name and you smell funny!" _So much for manners…_

"Where am I?"

"In Sayudramon's house."

"And where is that?"

"In the Valley of the Ancients."

"Okay, what is this entire place called then?"

"Oh! That's easy. You're in the digital world!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER 1

Note- if anyone knows a good digimon website with an encyclopedia of all/most of the digimon, please tell me.


	2. This Can't Be Happening

Digimon : Download Reality Ver. 4.0

yukito

mewprout@yahoo.com

Chapter 2- This Can't be Happening

Disclaimer- Read previous chapter, since I'm to lazy to type it again.

I got 1 good review, thanks to GoldenGoddess. 

            Ryid blanched slightly. "I'm _where!?"_

            "The Digital World," Inusamon repeated, the twin tails wagging back and forth. Ryid

studied the creature for a moment longer. It didn't look like any Digimon she had ever recalled seeing.

But why would Inusamon lie to her? She looked innocent enough, staring up at Ryid

with wide eyes.

            "Impossible," Ryid muttered, "One minute I'm about to become road kill and the next I wake

up in the Digital world. It's just impossible." She looked back to Inusamon, who was giving her

a confused look.

            "Where is this… Sayudramon? Did he…she…it bring me here?" Ryid asked.

Inusamon shrugged.

            "Dunno where he went. But he did bring you in. He didn't tell me where he got you

from, though." Ryid sighed and slumped back down. What was going on?    

Her thoughts were cut short by a loud growling sound. Ryid jumped up and glanced around,

looking for the source of the sound. Another growl sounded and Ryid blinked once before

glancing down. Her stomach. Of course, it must have been time for dinner by now.  Inusamon

glanced curiously at her before figuring out what was wrong.

            "Are you hungry? There's plenty of food." Ryid nodded and Inusamon went off to

fetch some food. After several minutes she returned with some fruits and a cup of thick purple

liquid. Most of the fruits Ryid recognized. Bananas, apples, and strawberries were present.

There were also some that were brown and covered in small spikes, and one that was shaped

like a cube. The drink was warm and very filling, and Ryid had another cup. After finishing, she

sank back into a deep sleep.

            Ryid awoke the next morning to find that Inusamon was gone.  She looked around and found

clean clothes by the bed.

After changing she stepped outside the small house to find Inusamon playing fetch with a strange man.

He looked to be maybe 30 or so, and his skin was a light blue color. His hair was short and 

dark purple. Ryid had never seen anyone like him. Inusamon spotted her and ran over. She jumped on

Ryid and licked her cheek.

            "Okay, hello to you, too." Ryid giggled, pushing Inusamon off. The odd man walked 

over and greeted Ryid.

            "Hello. I am Sayudramon. Are you feeling any better?" Ryid nodded.

            "Yes, thank you. My name is---," She was cut off.

            "Ryid, I know." Ryid gave him a confused expression. 

            "How did you know my name?"

            Sayudramon sighed, "It would be much easier to explain if we were more comfortable. Please

come inside."

            Ryid sat down on the bed, while Sayudramon sat down in a chair.

            Sayudramon thought about something and then said, "Ryid, you may find this

hard to believe, but you are a Chosen Child. There is an evil Digimon named Kowasumon 

destroying large sections of the Digital world. I called you here to stop him."

            "How am I supposed to stop him? I'm just a kid!" Ryid shot up from her

sitting position on the bed.

            Sayudramon raised his hand. "Please, let me finish. You will not be alone in 

your mission. Inusamon is your partner, and you will bring some friends here. They will

receive Digimon and Digivices as well." 

            Ryid was pacing around the room. Now she was even more confused than before,

if that was possible. "But why _me!?" she shouted in aggravation._

            "Because you are special," Sayudramon  stated. When I was searching for a child,

you came up as the best candidate." Sayudramon got up and walked to a table at one side

of the room. He rummaged around for a moment before coming up with a pink Digivice similar

to a D-Ark. "This is yours. You have to go back and get 3 children, preferably friends that you

would trust with anything. Bring them here and I will give them Digimon."

            Ryid accepted the Digivice. "How do I get back?" she asked in a quiet voice.

            "I'll take care of that. Just bring Inusamon and follow me."

            A few minutes later all three were gathered in a room with glowing runes in a circle 

on the floor. (A/N It's like those teleporter things in the Desert Palace in FF9)

            "Just step into these, and you should wake up back in the Real world-," Sayudramon

explained before a loud crash was heard. He told Inusamon and Ryid to stay put before running off

to investigate. However, being hard-headed and overly curious, Ryid and her pink dog Digimon

ran after him anyway.

            They found in the living room, fighting off a group of small black Digimon. Saydramon was 

doing okay against most of them, but was obviously outnumbered.

            "Ryid, I have to help!" Inusamon said before running into the room to fight. "Moon Blade!"

Inusamon jumped into the air and a mirror image of the moon appeared. She waved her paw and 

the blade shot forth, killing several of the Digimon. As Ryid watched, she felt helpless. Sure, they were

handling things just fine on their own, but she still felt the need to fight with them.

            In no time at all the evil Digimon had been disposed of, and they were back in the

teleport room.

            "What was that all about?" Ryid asked.

            "Probably some of Kowasumon's minions. He's been rather persistent lately. He wants 

the Digivices so he can build an army of dark Chosen Children to help him gain control over

the Real world to," Sayudramon quickly explained. "Now you have to hurry. Bring back only

3 children to become Chosen ones. You can use your Digivice to get back to the Digital world

one you've found them." 

            Ryid nodded. Now that she knew both worlds were in danger of being taken over,

she understood how important this was. "Okay. Hopefully I'll be back soon."

            And with that, she and Inusamon stepped into the teleporter and vanished.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

TO BE CONTINUED

yukito- I finally got off my butt and finished another chapter. I better get at least 1 good review 

or I'm not finishing the next chapter. 

Kowasu means _to destroy or __demolish in Japanese. Fitting name_

for the villain, isn't it?  


	3. Friends Don't Let Friends Go Crazy

Digimon Download Reality Ver. 4.0

yukito

mewprout@yahoo.com

ch.3

Well, I'm back with yet another chapter despite the fact that no 

one seems to be reading my stories. Oh well. 

On another happier note, I found out that there is already a 4th season  

of Digimon that should be coming in the fall. Hurrah.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Traveling back to the Real world was a lot more exciting than Ryid's first

time traveling to the Digital world. Of course she was actually conscious this time around…

            Ryid had expected to just pop back into her room or something, but what actually

happened was very different. Her body felt weird, lighter than air. Ryid thought she was getting

sick, but it was actually kind of a good feeling. Her vision blacked out for a moment and she felt

herself moving. When her eyes decided to work again she saw a rainbow of colors swirling and

rippling around her. It was very pretty, but very disorienting. Ryid couldn't tell if she was moving

up, down, forward, or back. Fear gripped her for a moment as she twisted this way and that to find

Inusamon, and it subsided when she spotted the pink dog floating behind her. Then, suddenly, Ryid's

vision blacked out again. The floating feeling ended and she felt something hard and solid beneath her feet.

            After opening her eyes, she discovered that both she and Inusamon were out on the road she

had been hit on. The car was nowhere in sight. 

            Ryid frowned. How was she supposed to get home without anyone noticing her new 'pet' 

and getting suspicious? She didn't have enough time to formulate a good plan, because

a car was heading their way now.

            "Crap! Hit the deck!" Ryid grabbed Inusamon by her tails and tugged her into some nearby shrubbery.

 The car passed them by. Inusamon grumbled and muttered something about rough treatment. Ryid sighed.

            "We're just going to have to stick to the shadows on the way home." She began walking again with

Inusamon following. Two bigger issues popped into her head. Her parents were going to be so angry. 

How long had she been gone? A day or two? And what about the other kids she was supposed to bring back.

What was she going to tell them? 'Oh, I got hit by a car and found out I'm a Chosen Child. You guys

have to come with me and help save the world and stuff.' Yeah, right.

            Ryid already had a good plan on who she would bring, but so much had happened that she

really just wanted to sleep. She found that no one was home yet and looked at the calendar.

It was still the same day she had left, just a few hours later. Maybe she wouldn't get into trouble after all.

            Ryid made a bed out of old clothes and blankets in the closet for Inusamon before

climbing into bed and falling into a some what troubled sleep.

            When morning came, Ryid woke up still slightly tired. She hadn't got a lot of sleep after all.

Inusamon was already awake and poking around her room.

            "I'm hungry," the dog Digimon complained. 

            "Okay, just wait here a minute." Ryid went downstairs and was greeted by her parents, who

were sitting around the table eating. Ryid gave them a quick 'hello' before getting a big bowl and 

filling it with cereal. She began to go back upstairs before her father stopped her.

            "Where are you going with that?"

            "Uh…to my room. I still have something to do before school, so I might as well eat my breakfast

while I do it." Ryid thought up an excuse. It sounded completely phony to her, but her father bought it.

            "Oh, okay." He went back to reading his paper. "Strange girl…"

            Inusamon gobbled up the cereal greedily. Ryid didn't think it possible for anything to eat that fast.

"Okay, Inu, I gotta go to school now." She gathered up her things and raced out the door.

            At school, she met up with two of her friends, Josh and Sakura. Josh was tall and skinny

with short blonde hair and grey eyes. Sakura was Japanese and had straight black hair and brown eyes.

            Josh greeted Ryid with a cheerful, "hello," but Sakura just nodded at her.

            "Uh, hey, can I meet you guys after school at my house? I've got something I really need

to talk to you about." 

            "Why can't you just tell us now?" Sakura asked.

            "It's about something really important and it's a big secret, okay? I just don't want to talk about

it around here," Ryid explained as best she could. Josh shrugged. "Hey, have any of you seen

Brad?" Brad was another one of her friends.

            "Nope, sorry," Josh said.

            "Well, alright. I'll see you guys after school."

The bell for 1st period rang and they all went off to their classes.

School seemed to drag on forever, but Ryid felt like dancing when it ended. She had met Brad

at lunch and told him about the 'secret meeting' they were to have at her house. She ran home, gave her

mom and dad a quick hug, and retreated to her room to feed Inusamon.

            Brad, Sakura, and Josh got there a little while later. She told Inusamon to sit and wait in the closet.

They stood in her room, staring at each other in silence for a moment.    

            "So… you wanted to talk to us about something?" Josh asked. Ryid frowned. How should

she tell them without giving them a hernia from the shock?

            "Well, everything started yesterday afternoon, when I was walking…" Ryid began.

            "Would you just spit it out?!" Sakura snapped.

            "I GOT HIT BY A CAR AND NOW I'M A DIGIDESTINED!" Ryid shouted out the rest.

Brad, Josh, and Sakura stared some more.

            "That's it. You're crazy and I'm leaving," Sakura mumbled, slowly backing towards the door.

Brad sweatdropped and Josh was telling them not to make any sudden movements.

            _'Great going, Ryid,' she thought to herself. "Wait, I have proof!" She marched_

over to the closet and threw the door open. Inusamon lay inside, nibbling on some shoes. Everyone froze

and stared at the odd dog-like creature.

            "… … …"

            "It's sooo CUTE!" Sakura practically pounced on Inusamon and began petting and hugging her.

            "Where did you find this thing?!" Brad asked, leaning closer to inspect Inusamon. Josh was poking

her in the side.

            "Hey! Quit that!" Ryid rushed to protect Inusamon, who was beginning to look very agitated. 

"_She is named Inusamon, and she is my Digimon." Ryid emphasized the word 'she' and sent a glare in_

Brad's direction. "Do you believe me now?" Ryid held out her Digivice for all to see. The trio of

soon-to-be-Digidestined sent her amazed looks.

            "Do we have to be hit by cars in order to become Digidestined? If so, then forget it."

            "AGH!! Forget the feepin' car!" Ryid flailed her arms in the air. "Look, do you

want to become Digidestined or not?" Everyone thought for a moment.

            "Isn't this going to be dangerous? Who knows what the heck we're up against. We

could be killed or hurt. And I heard that there were Digimon a few years back, and they nearly 

destroyed the place." (A/N The story takes place 12 years after season 3, btw)

            "First of all, the D-Reaper was destroying stuff, not the Digimon. And second of all

you guys have to come or else I have to do this alone!" Ryid gave them puppy eyes and made

her voice sound as if she were going to cry. _'I know it's pathetic, but I have to get them to_

_come__.'_

            Everyone was still looking doubtful. 

            "Well…" Josh began, "I guess I could come. But we have to go next weekend,

when I'm not doing anything. And if it gets dangerous, we pull out of it. Okay?" Sakura, Brad,

and Ryid nodded in agreement. 

            "Meet me in the computer room at school on Saturday, okay?"

            They met that Saturday, as agreed.

            "So, how do we get to the Digital World?" Brad asked.

            "I'm assuming the same way they do in the TV show." Ryid responded. She turned

to face a computer and held her Digivice out. "Digi-port, open!"

            Nothing happened. She waited, Digivice still held out. Sakura coughed. Josh tapped his

foot. Brad lost interest in what they were doing and started to think about how he should've

eaten something before he left.

            "Well, that was effective," Sakura said, her voice dripping sarcasm. 

            "It should've worked…" Ryid mumbled, her hand dropping to her side.

That was all anyone could say before a bright light emanated from the computer and filled the room.

The humans and Digimon vanished.

            "Ow!" Ryid squeaked as she landed on the hard floor of Sayudramon's house. The 

Digimon in question stood beside a computer, typing away. Her three companions and Digimon

appeared a few feet in the air and landed next to her, each saying 'ouch' or 'ow'.

            Sayudramon turned around, dripping water everywhere. "Sorry I was so late in

answering your signal, but I was in the shower."

            "S'alright," Ryid grumbled. "Okay, guys, this is Sayudramon. He's the one who gave me Inusamon.

Brad, Sakura, and Josh stared. Ryid sweatdropped and leaned over to whisper to Sayudramon.

"Sorry, they're not used to seeing real Digimon yet."

            Sayudramon shrugged. "Okay, you three, follow me. Ryid, you can go sit in the living room."

The trio of children hesitantly followed the humanoid Digimon.

Ryid settled down in a chair. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

yukito- Okay, so I kind of cut the chapter off short, but whatever. I got tired of typing. Anyways, in

the next chapter, THRILL as we meet the Chosen Children's new Digimon and they set out to stop

Kowasumon.


	4. Let's Kick Some Digi-Butt

Digimon Download Reality

Chapter 4

yukito

mewprout@yahoo.com

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Someone else does. So don't sue, 'cause

the best you're getting is ten bucks. Any original characters, such as Ryid, Josh, Sakura,

Brad, Inusamon, Sayudramon, etc; belong to me, so don't use them unless you ask.

yukito-Hopefully, this part won't be left on a cliffhanger.

Josh-REALLY LONG-ASS POEM THAT YOU'RE GOING TO WANT TO STRANGLE

ME FOR AFTER HEARING IT A MILLION TIMES!!!!!!!!! (1)

yukito-?!?!?!?!?!

Josh-I honestly have no idea what that was about.

yukito-Neither do I.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            "Ryid, wake up!"

            "But I don't wanna go to school…" the groggy Ryid mumbled, still three fourths asleep.

            "WAKE UP!"

            "Gah!" Ryid jolted up in the chair she had been slumped in and blinked several times, trying

to clear the cobwebs out of her head. Brad rolled his eyes.

            "Jeez, Ryid, you could sleep through an earthquake." Ryid gave him a sleepy glare before getting 

up and stretching the kinks out of her back.

            "So what'd I miss?" she asked. Her question was answered in an odd way. She turned around

and came face-to-face with a giant metal cat Digimon.

            "AAHHHHHHH!" Ryid screamed, falling backwards onto her butt and scooting away.

            "AAHH-," the large metallic feline was about to start another shouting war before Inusamon 

clamped a paw over his mouth.

            "You do that a lot, don't you?" Inusamon sweatdropped.

            "Yes," Ryid breathed, standing up again. "Yes, I do, apparently." The two earned odd

looks from everyone in the room, who decided that they just wouldn't ask.

            "Uh, yeah." Josh stepped up beside the intimidating metal cat. "This is Rougemon, my

Digimon." Rougemon 'hn'ed, but didn't really do anything besides that.

            Next in line was Sakura's odd little Digimon. A tiny mix of several animal parts;

 the ears of a rabbit, the tail of a gerbil (yukito-Gerbil tails are so cute!),

and circular cheetah markings adorned the fur of Chibibimon (2).

            Last but not least was Brad's. Hyuremon came up to his waist and was a lizard type with

yellow and red scales, a horn on it's forehead, and mean looking claws.

            "Nice to meet 'cha." Ryid nodded.

            "If the formalities are over, we can get on with it and you can receive your first mission,"

Inusamon stepped forward. Everyone took a seat somewhere on the ground or in a chair.

            "Right then. Anyway, I've been monitoring one of the nearby cities. Kowasumon has

been attacking in a pattern, and if my calculations are correct, he'll be going for this town next.

            Everyone nodded.

            "Kowasumon probably won't attack himself; normally he sends minions to capture Digimon

so he can convert them into slaves for his own use. What you have to do is get is that city and keep it

from being destroyed. Try to capture one of the Digimon his sends out and see if we can get any info from

it about what Kowasumon plans on doing."

            "That it?" Josh shrugged. "Sounds easy enough." 

            "Don't get cocky." Sayudramon warned him. "This'll be your first fight, and they're likely

to have some tricks up their sleeves."

            "Okay, okay, we got it. We'll be careful, just tell us where to go." Sakura stood up, cradling

Chibibimon in her arms.

            (yukito- I'm typing this at two in the morning, so for the sake of my sanity, and because I'm

really lazy, let's just skip to when they get to the town.)

            The four Chosen Children found themselves a very short distance from the city (yukito- The city that

has no name).

            "That was quick," Brad said. "Good thing Sayudramon had that warp hole thingy."

            "Don't you mean a good thing the author gave him one?"

*CRASH!*

            "Yo, quit screwing around with the fourth wall! You're not even supposed to know I exist!" yukito

boomed as a disembodied voice.

            "… … …"

            "Righty'o then. I guess we need to investigate this place." Hyuremon lead the way into a city that

looked much like Tokyo.

            The Chosen Chlidren/Digimon where having a hard time navigating the streets. Digimon were all

over the place, and they all seemed to be in a hurry to get to where ever the hell they were going. 

            "This is impossible." Ryid muttered. She spotted a small café across the street. "Everyone

head for there!"

            After still more pushing, shoving, and getting stepped on, they finally made it into the dimly lit

café. They got a table, but didn't order anything. The Gatomon with pink hair had audibly called

them bums before going to take the order of a Myotismon. 

            "So when do you think they'll show up?" Chibibimon asked after a few moments.

            "I don't know. They might show up any minute now," Inusamon replied.

            A loud explosion was heard outside just before the screaming of Digimon began.

Everyone turned to glare at the dog Digimon.

            "You just had to open your big mouth, didn't you?" Rougemon hissed.

            The team rushed outside and stared at the total chaos surrounding them. Several

Digimon clothed in dark robes attacked the inhabitants of the city. One slashed at the back of a small

child Digimon with a scythe. This sent the Chosen Ones into a fury.

            "Let's get out there and kick some ass!" Josh shouted.

            "Watch your mouth." Sakura glared. "But yeah, let's show them what we're made of."

             Hyuremon, Rougemon, Chibibimon, and Inusamon all got into fighting positions.

yukito- BWAHAHA! End of chapter! You'll have to wait until next year to find out what happens.

…

…

…

Just kidding! Sleep deprivation makes me weird…

            "Aurora Borealis!" Hyuremon jumped into the air and shot a pale beam of green light from his palm

into the stomach of one of the dark Digimon, gaining it's attention.

            "Moon Blades!" Inusamon howled, conjuring an image of the moon behind her, and

mentally controlling it so it slashed at the Digimon three times before losing power and disappearing.

She jumped onto its back and bit it before it managed to knock her off. Inusamon tackled the

evil Digimon and the two began wrestling on the ground.

            Rougemon locked arms with his opponent, slamming it into a wall. "Metal Kitty Gun! (3)"

A panel on Rougemon's wrist slid open, revealing a gun. He shot the Digimon in the back and it 

dissolved into thin air. Josh rushed up beside his partner, raising an eyebrow. 

            "Metal Kitty Gun?"

            Rougemon grumbled, "It was the only name I could come up with at the time."

            "Super Kawaii (4) Cherry Bomb RX!" Chibibimon performed a back flip before

coughing up a red bomb ( it's kinda like Patomon's Boom Bubble). Needless to say, it 

exploded and the dark Digimon was no more.

            One more was left standing.

            "You're toast!" Chibibimon declared, baring her fangs.

            "Yeah! Burnt toast (5)!"

            Inusamon clamped down on the remaining Digimon's leg with her teeth, tripping it and preventing

the foul creature from running away.

            "Tell us why Kowasumon is gathering Digimon!" Josh demanded, helping Inusamon restrain

the struggling Digimon.

            "You'll never know," it finally rasped out in a faint voice. "And when you do know, it'll

be to late. Otherworld…"

            Suddenly, the Digimon gasped for air as if it were being crushed. Then it dissolved into thin air, just as 

the others had.

            "That was weird…" Ryid declared, taking a step back.   

            Before any of them could contemplate what had happened, a loud roar sounded.

"ROAR" is what it sounded like (6).

            The team looked around and spotted a large snake Digimon heading their way.

            "Looks like this isn't over yet."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

yukito- Okay, really. I'm gonna call it a night and get some sleep. The brightness of the computer is burning

my eyes.

Mike- *makes some highly inappropriate comment*

Brittany- Hentai! *thwacks him*

Mike- Ow… (7)

(1) Something Brittany said on the phone once. It's sort of an inside joke.

(2) Chibibimon- Chibi means 'runt' or 'small', so I thought it was fitting.

(3) I really have no idea what I was thinking. "Metal Kitty Gun"?!

(4) Kawaii means cute, which is just what Chibibimon is. As for that extended name, I dunno. Must've been thinking of Sailor Moon or something.

(5) The toast thing is a reference to a particularly bad piece of dubbing by cartoon network. If you've seen that episode of DBZ you'll know what I mean.

(6) What, I can't be weird sometimes?  

(7) An appearance by my two friends. Betcha didn't know I even had friends. You probably thought I was a hermit that lived in the woods and brushed my teeth with sticks or something. Micheal reminds me of an overly hormonal kid I once knew. Did I even spell his name right?


End file.
